White Shadows
by Rex175
Summary: Sequel to 'A Remembered Friend'.When an old enemy returns and takes the life of one of Korra's friends,she must fight back. But she won't be alone. A silent,white ninja will aid Korra in the battle against her nemesis.Based off of the song "Hero" by Skillet. Set two years after the events of 'A Remembered Friend'. I don't own Legend of Korra,Henry Jackman,or Linkin Park. (Complete)
1. Terrible Pain

**_I do not own Legend of Korra or Linkin Park or Henry Jackman_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 1: Terrible Pain

_**Song: Exile**_

_**Artist: Henry Jackman**_

_**(Don't play it yet. I'll tell you.)**_

_First Pov (Korra)_

"Just like old times, Rex."

"Make a move."

Rex and I charged towards each other. I sent a swirling fireball towards my opponent before he brought up some snow from the platform we were standing on, shielding him from the fire. I wasted no time to attack. I bended the snow beneath my feet and froze it in place, creating a protective ice barrier.

I immediately started launching several ice darts at Rex. Rex dodged each and every dart with ease. He jumped, dived, ducked, and even rolled. I continued firing as he got closer and closer. I stopped firing before using my earthbending to pick up a block of ice. I brought it down on top of Rex.

When the dust cleared, I was surprised to see a huge spike of ice in front of me. The ice block was impaled by the spike. I looked at Rex, who was standing behind the spike, holding an ice chunk in his hand. He smirked at me.

"Showoff." I said as Rex tossed the piece of ice to side.

"Are we gonna talk or spar?" He asked, walking towards me. I decided to make it easy for him. I fired a blast of air, water, earth, and fire at him. As the incoming strike approached, Rex closed his eyes. He waited until the moment was perfect. He smashed his hands together and used his Ice Strike to break the blast. Rex immediately charged towards me and kicked me off the sparring platform.

I used firebending to keep me from hitting the ground, making a crater in the ground. It was time to end this fight. I kneeled down and closed my eyes, focusing on my power. I opened my eyes as they shined a bright white. I was in the Avatar State.

I summoned the earth beneath me and launched myself into the air. I kept ascending by using fire to propel me high above Rex. I looked down and slightly grinned.

I retaliated by flying towards my opponent and landing in the center of the platform. I smashed the ground as a devastating shockwave of air, water, earth, and fire knocked Rex off the platform. I reverted back to normal and ran over to Rex.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rex answered before I reached my hand out. He accepted it and I pulled him back up onto his feet. We both looked at each other and smiled. "Good match."

"Thanks. I had a great teacher." I replied before we both fist-bumped each other. We both started walking towards Rex's house as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Let's go get ready for the festival tonight."

_Later_

"It's been a while since we did this together." I explained to Rex as we stood in the doorway.

"I know." He simply replied before we both walked outside in front of the whole tribe. We grabbed our microphones and Rex grabbed his acoustic guitar. He started playing and we both started singing.

_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_This truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And you_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

Everyone cheered as the song came to an end. Suddenly, a maniacal laugh echoed in the wind as the snow fell faster and harder. Rex and I turned around to see a dark figure walking towards the village.

"Who is that?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Tenzin answered as we all continued to stare at the figure.

"What's wrong, Avatar Korra?! It looks like you've seen a ghost!" The stranger yelled as he got closer.

"I know that voice." I quietly whispered as the figure stopped dead in his tracks. He was just a few feet away from me. "No, that's impossible. You're supposed to be dead…**Amon**."

"No, I live and I have returned to seek vengeance upon you." Amon's appearance was different. His clothes were completely black with white outlines. His mask was a dark grey skull. "And this is the scar that I've earned through my survival." Amon slowly took off his mask and revealed a horrifying sight. His entire head was completely burned, revealing parts of his skull. After a few moments, he put his mask back on.

"What do you want, Amon?" I curiously asked.

"Your blood, staining the snow." Amon replied before charging towards me. I was prepared to fight until Rex tackled Amon to the ground. Rex punched him repeatedly until Amon smashed his head against Rex's. He grabbed my friend by the collar and bended the water around his fingers, forming ice claws.

_**(Play it now.)**_

"No!" I yelled as I ran towards Amon. But I was too late. Amon slit Rex's throat and threw his lifeless body into the ocean. I ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down as the greatest friend I've ever had fell into the ice cold waters. Amon started laughing as I closed my eyes.

"I told you that I would break you." I was totally pissed off as I entered the Avatar State without any resistance. I yelled as I fired at Amon rapidly. He easily escaped by using the water to dodge the strike.

I returned to normal before falling to my knees. I cried softly as the snow fell slowly in the night. Tears streamed down my face as I mourned over my best friend's death. I buried my face in my hands and tried to drown out the sound of everything around me.

"Korra…" Tenzin began as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Everyone backed away in fear as I turned around and looked at every single one of them with glowing eyes.

"Get away!" I yelled loudly. During those few moments, I saw that everyone was terrified of me. My eyes turned back to normal before I ran away.

"Korra!"


	2. Silent

**_I do not own Legend of Korra_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 2: Silent

_First Pov (Korra)_

_Two weeks later…_

In the remains of this tragedy, we never found the body. We buried an empty coffin. As everyone mourned over the loss of Rex, I just watched the whole thing from a distance. I can't believe that Rex is gone. After his death, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I haven't said a word after what happened on the painful night.

I told the others that I was going to chase after Amon and kill him for what he did. I told them that I had to do it alone. I couldn't risk losing another friend. Losing a friend is painful, but losing a best friend…hurts even more. I started packing everything until the door opened. I turned around to see Tenzin, looking at me with sympathy.

"Tenzin, there's nothing you can do that will stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you, Korra. But you're not going alone." The airbender said as I stood up.

"No. I can't risk losing anyone else." I replied, walking towards Tenzin.

"I'm not going with you…but he is." He explained before gesturing to the man behind him. He was wearing a white flexsuit with white armor pads and white combat gloves. He didn't need boots because the flexsuit covered his feet. He had two swords, a bow, and a quiver strapped to his back and a white mask with a clear white visor. He was slightly taller than me and you could barely see his eyes through the visor.

"Who are you?" I curiously asked.

"He's the White Shadow that everyone's been talking about for a couple weeks. He said he can help you. His prefers to go by his nickname, Raptor." Tenzin explained as I observed Raptor. He just stood there and it looked like he was observing me as well. He took a deep breath before looking around.

"Does he speak?" I asked.

"No, his throat was cut a few years ago. Now, he only breathes and communicates through simple gestures." Tenzin said.

"It's nice to meet you, Raptor." I replied, extending my hand towards him. He gripped it tightly and shook my hand. Tenzin left during my first impression with Raptor. After releasing his hand, I picked up my bag and looked back at Raptor.

"Ready?" I asked before the silent fighter nodded. We both walked out of the house as Raptor started walking towards the boat. He turned around and gestured to me, _"Come on."_

"Wait a minute. Naga! Let's go." I called as the female polar bear dog ran up to me. I petted her face and brought her to the boat. She stopped to smell Raptor, who responded by petting her. A few seconds later, she followed me into the boat as the night descended onto the world. Raptor and I sat right next to each other as Naga lay down in front of us. We stayed in the cargo hold of the boat.

"So, are you a bender?" I curiously asked as Raptor looked at me and nodded. "Are you a firebender?" He nodded again. We both sat there for a few minutes until I started talking again.

"I feel bad for you. That must be painful…not being able to talk to anyone. My best friend was killed a couple weeks ago and his throat was slit by Amon. You survived, but at a price. I survived, but at a _deep_ price." Tears started streaming down my face as I remembered that night. Raptor put his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. "I just can't believe he's gone." I wrapped my arms around Raptor and buried my face in his chest as he returned the friendly embrace. Naga moved closer to us and laid down right next to me. Raptor just breathed as I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Suddenly, the echoing sound of an explosion woke me. It was loud, and it was coming from the ship. My eyes widened at the thought. Amon is attacking the boat. I turned around and looked around for Raptor, but I couldn't find him. Naga found me and cowered behind me.

"Raptor!" I called out, but received no response. I shielded Naga from the flames that burned bright in the night. A burst of flames shot out towards me, aiming for my face. I bended the fire and dodged it. In the process, the flames burned my right forearm. I yelled in pain as I fell to my knees.

I turned around to see a hole in the side of the ship. It was Raptor. He climbed inside and gestured to Naga to jump out. She did as told as Raptor ran over to me. He helped me up and rested my left arm on his shoulder. We started running, the explosions of bursting flames decimating the floor behind us. We aimed for the hole and jumped. Raptor protected me as we broke through the wood.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. I looked at Raptor as the ice cold water got closer and closer. Suddenly, the boat exploded into an inferno of fire and smoke. Raptor and I landed in the water as fragments of wood flew past us. The water was freezing and it wasn't helping my burnt arm at all. The wound was taking its toll as I started falling. As my eyes started closing slowly, I saw someone swimming towards me. It looked like Rex.

_Following morning…_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a cave. I looked around and saw Naga lying right next to me. She noticed me and moved closer to lick me before I sat up and hugged her. I turned my head at the sound of crunching snow and saw Raptor walking towards a little campfire. He put some more wooden logs into the fire, making it burn brighter.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right forearm. I grunted in pain as Raptor kneeled down in front of me. I looked at my forearm and saw that it was entirely wrapped up in a bandage. The flames burned everything from my elbow to my knuckles. Raptor started to slowly remove the bandage from my forearm. I moaned in pain as Raptor removed a small portion of the bandage. We both looked at the wound.

It didn't look so bad. My skin was slightly red with faded black marks scattered across my forearm. After a few seconds, Raptor put the bandage back on before sitting right next to Naga. I chuckled to myself quietly while Raptor rubbed her head.

"Thanks for saving me and Naga." I said as Raptor looked at me. He walked over to me and took a seat right next to me. "How long have I been out?" I curiously asked. Raptor held up nine fingers and made a letter with his fingers that represented an 'H'. "Nine hours?" He nodded. "Are we in the frozen tundra?" He nodded again.

Without warning, he got up onto his feet and started walking slowly towards the cave entrance. The snow storm was coming down hard out there. He stopped walking and put his index finger up to his mouth, meaning 'stay quiet'. He gestured to me and Naga, telling us to stay in the cave.

"We're not alone, are we?"


	3. Flames

_**I do not own Legend of Korra**_  
**White Shadows**

Chapter 3: Flames

_First Pov (Korra)_

"Stay, Naga." I stood up and looked down at Naga as she whimpered. I walked over to Raptor as he pulled out his dual swords. Raptor looked straight up and launched a bird of fire into the sky. A few moments later, the fire exploded, clearing the storm.

We looked around to see if anyone was there and there were a bunch of Equalists surrounding us. They all started running towards us as Raptor started running in their direction. When the fight began, Raptor was unstoppable. He used his swords and firebending in a fury of combos.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that a few Equalists were swiftly running towards me. I got into a fighting stance until I looked at my right forearm and realized that I couldn't fight them. I started running and called to Naga. She ran over to me and I climbed on before we started running away from the attackers. I looked back as the pursuers kept getting closer and closer. They pulled out a few bolas and threw them at Naga's feet, making her trip.

She hit the ground hard while I was sent flying through the air. Unfortunately, I landed on my right arm and it hurt like hell. I started rolling towards a cliff as I tried to stop. I struggled to keep myself away from the edge as it got closer and closer until I was looking down at a 100-foot drop onto ice.

Next thing I knew, I felt nothing but air as I started falling. I reached for the ledge, but I just missed it. I heard footsteps, crunching through the snow quickly. Suddenly, Raptor jumped over the ledge and held onto the cliff as he caught my hand. He gripped it tightly while we both stared at each other. A few seconds later, Raptor looked up and I turned my head to see a whole battalion of Equalists waiting below.

Raptor suddenly pulled me up and took a leap of faith over the cliff. I watched as he flew towards the Equalists at super-sonic speeds. He landed in the middle of the team and kneeled down. The Equalists were moving closer and closer until they stopped dead in their tracks. A bright orange aurora focused around him before eventually disappearing when Raptor lifted his head.

Raptor released a shockwave of fire that exploded into a flurry of magma and blazing fire. Burning meteors flew around the field of flames through multiple twists and spirals. The Equalists were all knocked down _and_ out. But I didn't pay attention to them, for I was lost in the shining light of the fire. I've never seen anything like it. The fire turned into a blazing tornado that remained still while it burned bright.

"Whoa." That was I all I could say as I continued my never-ending gaze at the burning inferno. A few moments passed before the flames slowly disappeared. Raptor was standing completely still as he looked at the scorched ice. At the same time, we both noticed a conscious Equalist that was trying desperately to get away. Raptor walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat before lifting him off the ground. Raptor head-butt the Equalist and knocked him out cold in the process.

I turned around at the sound of footsteps and saw Naga walking towards me. I climbed onto her back and looked at Raptor as he looked at me. We both waved to each other until he turned around instantly. The ice behind him was starting to break.

"Run!" I yelled as he started running from the ice breaking behind him. He launched himself up to the cliff with fire and gestured to me, telling me to run. "Come on, Naga!" The whole cliff behind us was starting to collapse. As soon as the ground beneath me and Naga stopped cracking, we stopped.

I watched as Raptor ran from the ice collapsing beneath his feet. He suddenly stopped when the ground between us broke apart, dividing us. He turned around, only to find out that he couldn't go back. Raptor looked at the chasm between us and backed up as far as he could. Raptor was going to jump for it.

"Raptor, jump!" I yelled as he started running. Time seemed to slow down as Raptor jumped from the cliff, and he jumped off just in time. Like glass, the whole cliff shattered into millions of pieces as soon as he jumped. Time moved slower as he soared through the air. He stretched his arm out as I reached out for him. Our fingers touched, but not for long. Raptor just missed my hand, falling into the chasm below. "No!" I closed my eyes in pain and sorrow.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of fingers snapping twice in a row. I opened my eyes and looked over the edge. I was relieved to see Raptor, holding onto the edge of the cliff with one hand. I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him up. Tears of joy streamed down my face as I instantly wrapped my arms around Raptor.

"Thank the Spirits, you're alright."

_Later_

"Who are you _really_?" I curiously asked as Raptor and I sat around the warm fire. He just stared at the fire for a few moments before turning his attention to me. Suddenly, I heard a voice echo in my head.

"**Most people have the same characteristics, but one difference separates them from each other."**

"**Even the lightest wounds can sever the connections to our abilities and rarely, starts new ones."**

"**If you are close to death and you fall into freezing water, you just might live."**

"**Losing the ones you love is far worse than death itself."**

"**You will find out…eventually, and you know me."**

"Can you speak to me through telepathy?" I curiously asked as Raptor nodded. I was perplexed when he 'said' all of that. Oh, I've figured it out. Raptor's trying to tell me who he is through riddles. Confusing, but it looks like that's what Raptor's doing.

I know that it can't be Rex. Rex was a waterbender and Raptor's a firebender. Besides, if it was Rex, wouldn't he have let me know? Deep down, I can see Rex within Raptor…but it's not Rex.


	4. Bleeding Out

**_I do not own Legend of Korra_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 4: Bleeding Out

_First Pov (Raptor)_

I pulled the blanket over Korra as she fell asleep. I looked down at her while slightly smiling. I turned around and walked over to the cave entrance before taking off my helmet. Running my hand through my short hair, I started thinking about Korra. I don't know if I should tell her or just let her find out on her own.

I turned around to see Naga walking towards me. She took a seat right next to me as I petted her head. Now, Naga knew who I was. But that wouldn't be a problem because Naga's a polar bear dog. She was cute, soft, and cuddly. After scratching behind her ears, I looked up at the beautiful night sky. The aurora lights in the sky were amazing. My thoughts were soon interrupted when Korra spoke.

"Tell me who you are." I put my helmet back on and turned around to look at Korra.

"**I told you that you'll find out eventually."**

"Tell me now." Korra demanded as she started walking towards me. I started walking towards her as well.

"**You don't frighten me, Korra. You're just trying to hide your own fear, aren't you?"**

"Damn it! Tell me who you are, Raptor! Tell me now!" She yelled before throwing a flaming roundhouse kick to my head. I ducked and immediately stood up before pushing Korra away, sending her reeling. Korra looked at me with anger and hatred.

"**Trust me…you don't want to do this, Korra."**

Korra charged at me as I got into a fighting stance. She threw a right earthbending hook punch that I easily dodged by using fire to push me backwards and out into the open. Korra started launching multiple ice darts in my direction. I pulled out my dual swords and defended myself by slicing and dicing every single ice dart. I turned around when she ceased fire to put away my swords. She started firing again as soon as I turned around. I stood still as ice darts impaled my back. I was capable of enduring the pain. Korra stopped firing and looked in shock at my back. I turned around and looked at her.

"**Now, it's my turn."**

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I brought up my right hand and closed all but two fingers, which were my index and middle fingers. I aimed at Korra as her eyes widened. Time slowed down as I fired a bolt of lightning at Korra. She extended her left arm out in front of her and closed all but two fingers. The lightning made contact and she brought both of her arms up in front of her eyes. She extended her right arm out, redirecting the bolt towards me. The pain felt excruciating and _shocking_. I closed my eyes, trying desperately hard to stay alive. A few moments later, I was left standing still.

I was pissed off. I pulled out my dual swords and charged towards Korra. She looked terrified as I prepared to strike her. I lost the grip on one of my swords before Korra caught it and shoved it into my left shoulder. I grabbed the handle and elbowed her in the face, causing her to let go. I pulled the sword out of my shoulder and put both the blades away. Korra tried to throw a sidekick to my chest. I retaliated by grabbing her right leg and bringing my elbow down on top of it. I dislocated her entire leg in the process and that's exactly what I was trying to do. I let go of her leg and threw Korra to the ground.

"**Don't think for a moment that I will not break every single bone in your body. You need me a lot more than I need you. If you don't like the way I do things, fine. I'm done." **I turned around and started walking away until Korra spoke.

"Raptor, wait! I didn't mean for this happen." I turned around and looked at her. "I'm still overwhelmed over Rex's death and my anger towards Amon clouded my thoughts. I'm so sorry. Please, don't go." I stood there for a few moments before walking over to Korra. I picked her up and let her rest on my shoulders while carrying her back to the cave.

"**You're forgiven, Korra."**

"Thanks, Raptor." She replied as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled slightly as I set her down, right next to Naga. I looked at her leg before returning my attention to her.

"**On the count of three, I'm going to relocate your entire leg. It's going to sting a little. Ready?"**

"Ready." We both looked at each other at that moment.

"**One…two…three."** I twisted Korra's right leg in a quick motion, completely relocating her entire right leg. In the process, Korra let out a small yelp of pain. I placed my hand on her right shoulder and looked at her with concern. **"Are you alright?"**

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." She replied, looking at her right leg. I stood up and looked around for the medical supplies. A few seconds later, I found the bandage wraps and picked them up. I turned around so my back was facing Korra and took off my helmet, shirt, and torso armor. I wrapped the bandage around the wound on my left shoulder. At that moment, I remembered the ice darts. "There are no cuts on your back, in case you were wondering."

"**Thank you, Korra."** I telepathically replied as I put my shirt and armor back on. I looked down at my helmet for a few moments before putting it on my head. I took a deep breath as I turned around to look at Korra.

"Who taught you all of these stunning firebending techniques?" Korra curiously asked.

"**No one. I taught myself."** I quickly explained, taking a seat next to Korra.

"I've never seen anything more amazing. One more question: Why did you come with me?" I paused for a few moments before speaking.

"**Ever since the very first Avatar was born, the Avatar has always had a warrior fighting alongside them. Every generation, the Avatar has a watchful protector. The warriors are all in a clan called the Reapers. It's my family. I'm part of the Shadow Division, which is my family. My father and his father both fought alongside Avatar Aang. I'm tasked with protecting you as the White Shadow. It's my destiny and I accept it."**


	5. In Between

**_I do not own Legend of Korra or Linkin Park_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 5: In Between

_First Pov (Korra)_

_Six years earlier…_

_It was the day after I passed my final earthbending exam. Tonight is the celebration to show that I'm one step closer to becoming a fully realized Avatar. Rex and I are practicing our waterbending skills. I looked over at Rex and grinned as I decided to have a little fun. I splashed him with a ton of water, completely soaking him. He turned around and looked at me as I burst out laughing._

"_You know, you are really immature. You know that?" Rex said as I continued laughing. The next thing I knew, a splash of water knocks me back, completely soaking me. I looked up at Rex as we both smiled at each other. We started splashing each other, back and forth. We were both having fun…until a member of the White Lotus showed up._

"_What are you two doing?" He demandingly asked, looking at Rex and me with a scowl._

"_What does it look like? We're having fun." I answered. I don't know what's wrong with having fun, but it seems like this guy doesn't like to have fun._

"_You're supposed to be working on your firebending abilities, not playing around." He explained, pissing me off a little._

"_He's right, you know." I turned to look at Rex and I was even more pissed._

"_What? You're taking his side?!" I furiously asked. I never expected Rex to say that. There's absolutely nothing wrong with having a little fun while practicing._

"_You can have fun…just not at this time." Rex replied. "We're growing up, Korra."_

"_I know, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun." I explained._

"_You need to focus on your firebending training right now." He said. I looked at him with anger and sorrow as I turned around. I've had enough of this. I need to go get ready for the celebration tonight._

"_Forget you. I'll find my own way." I replied, walking away. _

"_I'm not your biggest fan either, Avatar." Rex replied. I've never heard Rex when his voice becomes colder than the frozen tundra. I can't believe he said that. I tried desperately to keep the tears inside. A few moments later, tears slowly streamed down my face as I started running._

_**Later…**_

_As I put on my cyan blue dress, I thought about what happened earlier. I'm not angry because Rex told me to focus on my training. No, I'm angry and depressed because of what Rex said when I left. I tied my water tribe necklace around my neck before loosening my hair. I put on my winter coat before walking outside._

_I looked at Naga as I scratched her behind the ears. I climbed on and we left the house. After arriving, I took off my coat and walked around. There weren't many people at the celebration, but it's always been like this. All of a sudden, a waitress walked up to me._

"_Would you like a drink, Avatar Korra?" She asked, holding up a small tray in one hand with a glass drink sitting atop the tray. I gladly took it as I looked at the waitress._

"_Uh, sure. Thank you." I nervously answered before taking a sip of my drink. I looked around until my eyes widened at seeing Rex. He was talking to Katara and then, he noticed me. He looked at me before walking away. Said nothing, no emotion, nothing, just walked away._

_A few minutes later, Rex went up on the stage and grabbed his microphone. He's going to sing. I know it. And Rex started singing as everyone listened. I walked through the crowd and watched from the front._

_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to be genuine is harder than it seems**_

_**And somehow I got caught up in between**_

_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to be someone else is harder than it seems**_

_**And somehow I got caught up in between**_

_**Between my pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**And things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_Rex started walking towards me slowly as he continued singing. A few moments later, he backed away._

_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to regain your trust is harder than it seems**_

_**And somehow I got caught up in between**_

_**Between my pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**And I cannot explain to you**_

_**And anything I say or do or plan**_

_**Fear is not afraid of you**_

_**But guilt's a language I can understand**_

_**I cannot explain to you**_

_**And anything I say or do**_

_**I hope the actions speak the words they can**_

_Tears slowly streamed down my face before falling to the ground, one by one. Rex approached me as I lowered my head and placed a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other. Rex showed me that heartwarming smile that I had always loved._

_**For my pride and my promise**_

_**For my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**Pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_Everyone cheered as Rex and I hugged each other. It felt nice to be in my best friend's arms._

"_I'm so sorry." I said as I cried softly, resting my head on Rex's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, too." Rex replied as we both pulled each other closer._

* * *

I opened my eyes as the flashback ended. I miss Rex so much that it hurts. He was the greatest friend I could ever have. I still can't believe that he's gone. We've known each other ever since we were three years old. Well, I was three and he was four. No one can take his place as my best friend. I miss him and I love him.


	6. Faint

**_I do not own Legend of Korra_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 6: Faint

_First Pov (Korra)_

A couple days later, Raptor and I found an Equalist base in the middle of the frozen tundra. The place wasn't really big to begin with. It looks like we're gonna have to through the whole place undetected. There weren't any guards outside, so they were all inside. One advantage that we have is the element of surprise. Raptor took the lead as we carefully tread across the thin ice. We moved quickly and silently as we approached the base. After entering the base, Raptor told me to be quiet and to check the corners. Raptor looked around a corner and gestured for me to stay where I was while he climbed the wall.

"Hey!" I turned my head to see an Equalist walking towards me. I backed away slowly as he kept getting closer and closer. "You're not supposed to be here!" Suddenly, a pair of legs picked up the Equalist by his neck as he started choking. A few seconds later, he became unconscious as Raptor let go of him. Raptor silently dropped down in front of me and gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled before we continued walking through the base. We eventually found ourselves in a large storage room.

Without warning, Raptor pulled me to side as a small bomb fell past us, eventually exploding. Raptor pushed me to cover before taking cover. Equalists were throwing bombs at us from the other side of the room. Raptor blasted a few of them with fire while I used airbending. After minutes of constant fighting, there was only one Equalist left standing. I quickly moved over to Raptor as a bomb exploded behind me.

It was time to end this. The lone Equalist and I both stood up at the exact same time and we made our moves. He threw a bomb as I knocked him into the wall with a blast of air, rendering him unconscious. As the bomb flew right past my head, Raptor and I looked at each other. The explosive bounced against the wall behind us and started falling towards me and Raptor. Without warning, Raptor pushed me away from him, causing me to fall down. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Raptor turning his head to look at the explosive, which was right in front of his face.

"No!" I reached my hand out towards him, not even realizing that I was yelling.

Time slowed down as all sound was scattered to the wind. The explosion knocked Raptor down and it looked like he wasn't ever going to get back up. I turned around at the sound of footsteps to see about a dozen Equalists surrounding me. I quickly stood up and got ready to fight. All of a sudden, Raptor grabbed me and launched me towards a window. I braced myself for impact as I broke through the glass. After landing on the snowy ground outside, I looked over my shoulder to see a bright orange glow shine from inside the base.

Suddenly, bright orange lightning struck down from the dark skies above. The entire base exploded in a fiery inferno as the ice beneath the building broke into pieces. The base crumbled as it fell into the ice cold water below. The flames still burned as the pile of rubble slowly started sinking into the water.

I got back up to my feet and looked around for any sign of Raptor. Suddenly, I turned my attention to a strange figure walking out of the burning flames. It was Raptor. Suddenly, the ice beneath us started breaking fast. Raptor caught up and we started running from the sinking ice. The cracks were right under us before Raptor and I leaped for the stable ground that was right in front of us.

We both fell into the freezing waters. I was sinking quickly as I tried desperately hard to stay alive. My eyes started to close as Raptor started swimming towards me. I reopened my eyes as he grabbed my arm and held me close. I held onto his shoulders as Raptor used fire to launch us both out of the water. As the ground kept getting farther away, I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, we stopped ascending and started falling. I opened my eyes and looked down. I didn't scream, but I was yelling inside. Raptor and I both looked at each other as we continued our free-fall towards the frozen tundra. Raptor used fire to jet himself towards me. He wrapped his arms around me as the ground kept on getting closer and closer. Fire surrounded me and Raptor before we hit the ground hard.

We lost out grip on each other as Raptor and I were both sent rolling across the snow. The snow slowed my tumbling until I completely stopped. I watched as Raptor kept rolling until he hit his back against a tree. I got back up and ran over to him to check if he was alive.

I put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. For a few moments, there was nothing at all. Then, he lifted his head and I felt a pulse. I breathed a collective sigh of relief as I pulled Raptor up onto his feet. He tried to walk, but almost fell down in the process. I rested his left arm on my shoulder and helped him.

When we got back to the cave, I set Raptor down by the fire. I pulled out a pouch of water and kneeled down right next to Raptor as I took the cap off the pouch. As I bended the cold water from the pouch, I looked down at Raptor and he looked like he went to hell and came back alive.

His outfit was had small tears all over and the visor on his helmet was cracked. Parts of his helmet broke off and revealed some of his facial features. He had very short, dark brown hair and light tan skin like mine. I looked through his visor and stared into his eyes as he looked at me. I placed the water on his chest and healed him as I turned my attention to the healing.

"Korra…" I looked at Raptor again and I was surprised that he could speak. I smiled as he lifted his head, but I placed my hand on his chest and he lowered his head.

"You need to rest. It's alright." I replied as I finished healing him. I started to stand up until Raptor grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly. I wrapped my fingers around his hand tightly as if I never wanted to release my grip.

"Don't go."

"I won't leave you. I promise." I looked into his eyes as I laid down right next to Raptor. We still held each other's hand as we both fell asleep.


	7. Regret

**_I do not own Legend of Korra or Linkin Park_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 7: Regret

_First Pov (Korra)_

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around for Raptor. He was sitting next to Naga in front of the fire. I smiled and stood up while he rubbed Naga's head. Raptor looked at me as I took a seat right next to him. I held up my hand before balling it up in a fist. Raptor bumped his fist against mine as we both laughed lightly.

"How does it feel to have your voice back?" I curiously asked.

"It feels great to be able to talk again. Thank you, Korra." Raptor answered as we both looked at each other and smiled.

It was strange. Raptor's voice sounds so familiar. It sounded a lot like Rex's voice. My smile soon started to fade away as I decided to ask a rather serious question.

"Raptor, could you please tell me who you are? I know it sounds like a lot to ask, but I need to know." Raptor looked at me with regret written all over his face. I looked past the visor on his helmet and into his eyes. For a few moments, we both sat there in silence. Raptor started talking and broke the silence in the process.

"Korra, please forgive me when I show you who I am." Raptor replied as he stood up. I nodded my head before Raptor put both hands on his helmet. He slowly took it off, revealing his entire face. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Rex?"

"Yes it's me, Korra." Rex replied. I could not believe that he was alive.

"I watched as Amon slit your throat and then threw you into the freezing water." I said as I stood up and looked at my best friend.

"The water froze me and for hours, the waves took me to the coldest part of the South Pole. I was washed ashore and someone found me after I had thawed out. They helped me and then I went on my own. The rest you know." He explained as I remained both furious and confused.

"How are you able to firebend? You're a waterbender."

"I used to be a waterbender. Due to my severe wound, I lost my connection to my waterbending capabilities. I made a connection to fire after that." Rex walked up to me as he said that.

"You've been with me the whole time and you kept the truth from me." I angrily answered as I scowled at Rex.

"It was never my intention to keep the truth from you, Korra. I tried my best to stop myself from keeping this a secret. I'm so sorry, Korra." Rex replied as he placed his hand on my cheek. I responded by immediately backing away from my best friend.

"Rex, I thought you were gone. You kept the truth from me." I'm on the verge of tears right now. "Maybe it's just best if you go away...right now."

"Korra, please don't do this."

"Rex, please just leave me alone." I turned my head away to hide the tears that were emerging from my eyes. Rex put his helmet back on and started walking away before stopping to look back at me.

"Now, you can consider our friendship over. Take care, Korra."

The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow soon faded away into the snow storm. I fell to my knees as I started to cry softly. Tears slowly, streamed down my face as I buried my face in my hands.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

_It's easier to go_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

**What have I done?**


	8. Prelude to End

**_I do not own Legend of Korra_  
White Shadows**

Chapter 8: Prelude to End

_First Pov (Korra)_

_One week later…_

Eventually, Naga and I found Amon's hideout in the frozen tundra. It was a wooden building that sat on the edge of a high cliff. Over the cliff was the ocean that constantly moved around the world. I took a deep breath as I got off of Naga.

"Stay here, Naga." I said as I rubbed her head. I returned my attention to the base. "I'll be back."

I quietly climbed up to the roof and entered the base through a door at the top. I silently moved through the base and looked around for Amon. I didn't see any chi-blockers throughout the dark hallways. I kept walking until I found myself in a large storage room. Around the room were large windows of glass that looked out onto the ocean. I took cover behind one of the many wooden panels on the catwalk that surrounded the large room.

There were about a dozen Equalists, all of them standing in formation. And standing in front of them was Amon. I wasted no time to attack. I used airbending to knock at least six Equalists through the window behind Amon, who dodged the attack. They all fell into the water below as the rest jumped up onto the catwalks.

"Came to join your deceased friend, young Avatar?" Amon said as he looked at me. I was terrified whenever I looked at him. Two chi-blockers charged towards me and I prepared to strike, but they hit my pressure points and knocked me down before I could even get the chance. Amon walked over to me and kneeled down. He just sat there and looked at me as I lay on the ground. "Lights out." Amon kicked me right in the face, and I blacked out.

_Later…_

I opened my eyes to find myself tied up at the hands and feet. I looked around to see six Equalists surrounding me. Two of them moved to the side as Amon walked up to me. He reached his hand out, ready to take my bending. I closed my eyes in fear as his hand kept getting closer and closer.

"Say goodbye to your bending for good, Avatar."

Without warning, an Equalist dropped to the floor with his feet tied together. He tried to hold on to the floor, but to no avail and he was pulled up into the darkness of the ceiling. I turned my head to see another Equalist fall to the floor, unconscious. He had a dart in his left shoulder.

Suddenly, a figure broke through one of the glass windows and knocked Amon down with a roundhouse kick. It was Rex. He pulled out his dual swords and charged towards the four Equalists, unleashing a flurry of firebending strikes. Within a few moments, the remaining Equalists were knocked out cold. Rex immediately fired a lightning bolt at Amon, knocking him into the wall.

"Korra, are you alright?" Rex asked, concerned as he ran over to me. He cut me loose and I got back up onto my feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Rex." I replied as we both smiled at each other. Our expressions soon faded before we turned our heads to see about two dozen chi-blockers surrounding us. We both looked at each other and grinned before beginning our assault.

Rex took care of half of the group with one move. Rex jumped up and in the process, spun rapidly in a full circle multiple times. He also used fire to add more damage. All twelve Equalists were knocked down by Rex's fiery attack. I used airbending to send three chi-blockers flying out the window. I immediately used waterbending to freeze three others that were charging towards me. I used earthbending by launching three medium-sized boulders at three Equalists who were jumping towards me, but to no avail. I finally defeated the final three Equalists by using firebending to knock them down. I turned around to see Rex and Amon, both charging towards each other.

Rex put away his swords before launching fire blasts at Amon, who dodged each one with ease. Amon summoned the water from the ocean and brought it into the room. He struck Rex down by launching water, freezing it, causing it to strike Rex in the chest. My friend got hit hard. Rex tried to recover, but failed when Amon grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed Rex's face into a metal container next to them. The impact broke Rex's helmet completely and knocked him out cold. I looked down at Rex and his face looked horrible. Both his nose and mouth were bleeding and he earned a huge, noticeable cut on the left side of his face, extending from his eyebrow to his mouth. Amon and I looked at each other and I could see that evil smile behind his face. I became furious and I charged towards Amon.

I never held back against Amon. He dodged a few attacks, but not all of them. I knocked Amon down by delivering a fire sidekick to his stomach. It's time to end this. I prepared myself to strike, but failed when Amon used bloodbending to stop me. I yelled out in agony as I fell to my knees. The pain was excruciating and tears started streaming down my face. It felt like the end.

"Amon!" Amon turned his head to look at Rex, who was aiming at him with an arrow. "I hope you burn in hell." Rex released the arrow and it struck Amon right in the chest. I fell back as he lost focus on bloodbending me.

Rex ran towards him and fired another arrow in the process, puncturing Amon in the chest again. Amon started backing up towards one of the glass windows while Rex slowly walked up to him. A few seconds later, Rex kicked Amon right in the chest, knocking him out the window, breaking the glass. Amon fell into the water before his blood stained it.

"Try and survive that, you son of a bitch." Rex walked over to me and helped me up. "You alright?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let me heal you." I replied, looking at the huge cut on the side of his head. We both sat down right next to each other before I pulled out a pouch of water. As I bended the water, I felt bad for what happened the last time Rex and I talked. "Rex, I'm so sorry about what happened the other day. I just need to know who I can trust. Please, can we still be friends?"

"You'll always be my best friend, Korra." Rex answered as we both smiled at each other. The water covered my right hand and I placed my hand gently on the left side of Rex's face and started healing the wound.

**The End**


End file.
